polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Peruball
Republic of Peruball |image = 1597781_772849829396047_693381008_o.png|1950-Present 2xtUXNqsE6hXT-9bdp29OZrdqViSvgckJYLDBR4zSVw.png|1825-1950 |caption = Oe' dame mi canchita pe' causaaa |reality = Republic of Peru |government = The Great Sapa Inca (Emperor) Martín Vizcarra Unitary Presidential democratic republic |personality = A bit slow, redneck, untalented, obsessed, wild, debatable, and religious, hope of rising strong again (INCA STRONK!!!). He also consider himself the best cook of the world (there is controversies). |language = Spanish Quechua |religion = Christianityball * Catholicism Protestantismball Atheismball Prehispanic beliefs |friends = Spainball Argentinaball Brazilball Boliviaball Canadaball Chileball (Sometimes) Chinaball Colombiaball Mexicoball Polandball USAball Philippinesball Venezuelaball New Zealandball (Sometimes) |enemies = Chileball (Sometimes) (1-0) COMO ME METISTE GOL?! Ecuadorball Mexicoball Fuckin' Rugby (Sometimes) Yuo of eliminated Communismball Formerly: Gran Colombiaball Spanish Empireball |likes = Peruvian ceviche, pidgeons, pisco, chicha, beaches, climbing mountains, fishing, gold, peruball, settlement, adventure, surfing, development, Inca Kola, anticuchos (kebab), Inca history, liberty, guinea pigs, chullos, and helping in wars, Indiana Jones, birds, the 80s, being in a World Cup, shopping at tottus, shakira, alberto fujimori, television, el chavo del 8, videogames, Charles Darwin, urban cities |hates = protests, poverty, Chileball , losing wars, emigration, stuff about Chileball, Popeye MEXICAN FOOD, Vegans (QUINOA THEIFS!), shining path, terrorism, losing a world cup, being called a developing country, ecuadorball still wanting loreto, being called canadaball without the leaf or a pidgeon eater, crimes |founded = July 28, 1821 |ended = |intospace = Yes!!! Has the most advanced satellite in Latin America, PERUSAT1! |status = I lost to Lego |notes = Peru is of very long history, but Peru will of rise again!! |nativename = : República del Perúbola : Piruw Ripuwlika |gender = Male |type = Latin American |capital = Limaball |affiliation = OASball Pacific Allianceball UNball UNASURball |food = ceviche, carapulcra, pachamanca, anticuchos, mazamorra, picarones, papa a la huancaina, lomo, pollo la brasa, chicha morada, yuca,arroz chaufa, arroz con leche, pure de papas, pan frances, biscocho de chirimoya, etc. pidgeons (according to Chileball), Spinach |military = Kind of stronk (3rd largest army on Latin America) |bork = Inca Inca, ceviche cheviche, causa causa, Llama Llama |onlypredecessor = Viceroyalty of Peruball |predicon= Spanish-Empire}} Peruvian proverb}} Peruball, officially the Republic of Peruball, is a countryball in western South America. Its closest neighbors are Brazilball, Colombiaball, Ecuadorball, Chileball and Boliviaball. The country is divided into 25 regions, including his capital, Limaball, giving him a total area of 496,200 square miles, making him the third largest country in South America, and the 19th in the world. With a total population of about 31.77 million as of 2016, he ranks the 42nd most populous country in the world. He maintains membership in OASball, UNASURball, Pacific Allianceball, and of course UNball like most other nations. As it was said before, Peruball is a countryball that have been almost always betrayed in many conflicts, it have been tried to be invaded by its neighbourhood, he thinks it is because has he is one of the richest countries in resources in the world. That has caused some distrust in him, but stills being a hospitable, kind and happy countryball. It gets annoyed when people call him Canada and when Chile is around (but they basically still have a feeling of brotherhood among them). Nowadays he welcomes Venezuelan refugees and inmigrants to live in his clay. His national day is July 28th. Personality Peruball is kind, hardworking, rich and stronk, he usually makes many friends among the world. He is kind of smart and likes agriculture. He also takes religion too seriously since he loves going to the church. He hates communists even though he is a member of the non-alligned movement since a long time ago, he was abused by his dad Spain but got away with it after his independence. He gets triggered when people call him Canadaball without the maple leaf or when people say that Chile is better than him. History Early history Peruball was born as two 3balls, one that controls what is now Limaball and another on Cuzcoball, the 3balls eventually created their own kingdoms and later unified as the Inca Empireball, the population were pretty much developed natives but there was a famine on 1525 and later a civil war between Atahualpa and Huascar, both sons of the previous emperor that had died. Spanish colonization era (Viceroyalty of Peruball) The spanish expanded and later discovered the incas, they offered Atahualpa help and they later jailed Huascar, after the civil war, Spanish Empireball tried to introduce christianity there (which was actually making the incas part of Spain) but Atahualpa didn't know spanish so he threw away the bible, which would lead to the 40 years long conquest of the incas, it was easily won by Spain and they turned the incas into slaves. On November 3, 1536, the Spanish Empireball confirmed the foundation of "Ciudad de los Reyes" (now Limaball). On October 28, 1746, a 9.0 magnitude earthquake struck and destroyed Lima and the port of Callaoball, causing a tsunami on the coast of Limaball, this is one of the most powerful earthquakes recorded ever. Achievement of Independence (Protectorate of Peruball, Republic of Peruball) During the 1810s there were revolts on Limaball and other cities wanting independence, the revolts would become part of the Spanish American wars of independence after Simon Bolivar and Jose de San Martin proclaimed Peruball's independence on July 28, 1821, the independence war was won in 1828 by Peruball however Spainball didn't recognize their independence. On 1836, Peruball asked Boliviaball if he wanted to be part of him, but he said "Only if we form a confederation" which Peruball agreed, creating the Peru-Bolivian Confederationball, however Chileball, Argentinaball and some peruvian citizens didn't agree with this so they declared war on Peru-Boliviaball. Peru-Bolivian Confederationball losed after three years of fighting on 1839, Peru and Bolivia will become independent and Argentinaball gained Jujuyball. On 1864, Spainball tried to seize control of the Chincha Islands and regain control of their colonies by attacking Callaoball, however Boliviaball , Ecuadorball and Chileball later joined the war resulting again, on a Peruvian victory (and Spainball recognizing Peruball). During the 1870s, Boliviaball dragged Peruball into a war with Chileball since Peruball had signed a defence pact with Boliviaball however Boliviaball left Peruball alone and thus, Peruball lost, some of southern Peru is now a part of Chileball. During 1929, the Wall Street crashed, starting the Great Depression, this affected many countries badly, including Peruball. Present and modern days (Peruball) On the 1930s, Peruball went at war with Colombiaball for unknown reasons, but Peruball lost and had to give some small parts of Loretoball (which Ecuadorball claimed theirs) to Colombiaball. On 1941, Ecuadorball and Peruball had so many territorial disputes that they went to war, the war was won by Peruball super quickly and Ecuadorball had to give (or recognize) Loretoball to Peruball, he also joined World War II on the Allied side, he mostly fought in some battles on the Pacific Ocean agaisnt the Empire of Japanball. Later on 1968, Peruball went under a dictatorship but in 1975 he went democratic again. On 1970, a 7.9 eathquake struck the city of Ancashball causing a deadly avalanche on Huascaran, killing 20,000 people, this is considered the deadlieat avalanche ever recorded on human history. The 80s weren't such a good decade for Peruball, since a revolutionary communist party tried to gain control within performing terrorist attacks, also Ecuadorball went at war with Peruball again but they had peace. The 90s were a year of celebration, since Shining Path was almost destroyed by Alberto Fujimori and the terrorism was mostly gone on Peruball, Ecuadorball tried to take advantage of this and tried to gain control of the Cenepa River with war, Peruball did not send people to die and instead gave away the Cenepa River without any act of violence. During the night of August 15, 2007 at 18:40:57 UTC, another 7.9 earthquake struck the provinces of Icaball and Limaball, killing more than 500+ people, there were even blue lights on the sky, all of Latin America supported Peruball by sending money and reparations. Peruball does not change much after 2010, he is currently part of four alliances, 3 on South America and the UNball. Quotes * "Oe' causa!" * "Ponte mohca" * "Chapa tu combi" * "Alguien que habla español?" * "Inca stronk" * "Come to machu picchu!" * "Ehtamos aca dhesde las seis" * "I love canchita" Flag Colors Peruball has solved most of these problems as of 2018. Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends (causas) * Russiaball - We are into good Relationships! they once gave us many stronk weapons to give friendship to Chileball but our president Velasco died early, we now into good traits! Thank you very much for the opportunity I had to go to the World Cup, I may have been eliminated ... but other South Americans are still in the World Cup. * Spainball - My mom. *Inca Empireball - My father, he died before I was born * UKball - UKball schools helps our schools! We teach them to be more eco-friendly as well. * Colombiaball - They are of good friends too! Lot of history between us, especially now since we have good president friendship, they are very close to us on culture and people, we usually are on pair when playin football, but they win more often. They gib a lot of buen cafe too! * Brazilball - Brazil is of good friend even though they always destroy on football, we can fight Brazil on volleyball! but nadie(we) cares about that, also they huehuehue on our Doto but is of nothin serious. We gave them some clay a long time ago, but we not angry anymore. * Argentinaball - They show a strong friendship. Argentina sold weaponry to Ecuadorball in its war against Peru although Peru had supported Argentina in Falklands War. After this, Argentina feels repented about making these decisions and feels indebted with Peru. * Austriaball - His flag is kind of similar to mine but atleast not of copycat like Canadaball! He was anschlussed by Nazi Germanyball and my cousin Brazilball freed yuo along with other people. I never did harm to yuor clay during the war tho. Good european friend. * Chinaball - They are closely influenced in cultural issues. Most commonly known about they gastronomic share of Chifa food, which means rice eating and is the result of mixing both culinary cultures. It is believed that primitive cultures in Peru were highly influenced by the first expeditions to America made by the chinese people or even being themselves their antecesors due to similar words in their language or the similarity presented in their traditional clothing. They also give us nice spices and sauce, to make more food! * USAball - They are of good friends. The only problem is...THEY KEEP OF STEALING ME LLAMAS! WHY DID YOU AIR YOUR POPEYE CARTOONS ON ONE OF MY TV CHANNELS IN 2009? * Polandball - My president is from his ancestry. * Swedenball - 0-0 is an okay football match, so we of good. We both are of obsessed with YouTube. (Andynsane > PewDiePie) * Germanyball - He is of rich, and another hardworker like me. You may have destroyed my cousin Brazil on his own World Cup but he of destroyed yuo on World War II, of sorry for the joke. * Israelcube - He is richer than me but of smaller somehow, of developed nation but I of recognize Palestine, of sorry. We of have a smaller jew community with around 1,000 people, the same as Islam. Also he was the first to help me on my 1970, 2005 and 2007 earthquake, muchas gracias! (Judaismcube is of Christianityball!) * Indonesiaball - Non-alligned pal (and probably cousin), we both can into destroyng commies also is of very close to my brother, Philippinesball. Leave East Timor alone, plox. * East Timorball - Cousin that other cousin bullies alot. I will of remove Bully!!! * Vaticanball - Never forget February 2018, Pope Francis of visited Limaball for a few days after a visit to Chileball. First John Paul II visiting Plaza San Miguel then Pope benedict XVI. Of best month of my life! Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre... * Italyball Second best cooker after me, Brazilball killed him off on 1943 but is still good uncle. (Ceviche is better than Pizza) * Palestineball - I recognize him but he is mean to Israelcube so I don't know much about him. * Greeceball - We of have very good diplomatic relations, a greek-peruvian was put into a scandal for leaving the opposition and joining the Fujimorist side of the congress but we can still into friends. * Egyptball - Some Turkish TV shows are based on Ancient Egyptball also we both of had long histories of our clay, we can into being colonized and we both have embassys on our clay. * South Africaball - We were colonized by two european powers and also have good economy and embassys on each other's clay. Best african cousin. * Croatiaball - 6,000 Croatians are living on our clay, especially during the Croatian Homeland War, we are of good friends also of many congratulations for being on the finals of the 2018 Russia World Cup. * Paraguayball - He is brother that is agaisnt everyone, also went to a bloody dictatorship that left thousands dead, he also enjoyed close ties with former nazis but the Cold War ended and the US forced everyone to stop having dictatorships. * Philippinesball - He is Peru's Archipelago brother. He is also the Estados Unidos' beloved son. Despite the fact that they are relatively distant and the two never talk that much, Peru cared for Philippine's lost Hispanic heritage. In fact, in 2008, they both talked about how Peru wanted to re-introduce the Spanish language back in the Philippines and how it would improve their trade with Hispanic countries, but sadly it was later debunked in 2009 thus leaving him upset. * Algeriaball - We both have embassys on each other. * Turkeyball - I love watching your TV shows, please don't stop airing more. I watch them every day at Latina and America TV. (But leave Cyprusball alone) * Taiwanball - We can both into Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation but if I recognize you I might get in trouble, sorry! * South Koreaball - Of good friend, he can also into Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, some people on my clay like something called K-Pop and always mention BTS with it. * Japanball - They are actually nice people and contributed to expand our culture adding in our gastronomy the use of Ajinomoto. But in the 90s, a Peruvian-Japanese president named Alberto Fujimori came to the power and without any need (he did it for its political philosophy) started selling the most important national companies and indebting the country to other nations and even at cost of our enviroment. This, with the Pacific War, has marked the future of Peru and sometimes "japos" (a despective way of calling a japanese in Peru) are not very well received. I fighted on yuor clay on the 1940s to liberate yuo from evil fascista government. Neutral (Nheutrah pe) * Boliviaball - He was once a really close friend & brother, we once fused to become a superpower called Peru-Bolivian Confederationball but after some problems, we got seperated, then we did some treaties in order to halp us to fight future problems, but when they called us to fight Chileball, who had serious problems with them, and we were into helping, they of betrayed us and left us alone, making us lose clay and good resources. They cannot into sea now, so we no mind. JAJAJAJA * Chileball - My coast-addicted brother. Stole land from me and landlocked Bolivia, even placed landmines to prevent me from ever coming back! Relations are improving though, as we're beginning to open up to each other and trade. * New Zealandball - He can Into Asia Pacific Cooperation Union Like Me! But, JAJAJAJAJAJA! NEVER FORGET 2017! FINNALY AFTER 37 YEARS! I WILL BE IN A WORLD CUP! * Australiaball - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! I FINALLY WON MY FIRST WORLD CUP GAME IN 40 YEARS!!!! * Soviet Unionball - Thanks of selling me weapons even tho I can into Non-Alligned Movement but WHY DID YOU SUPPORT SHINING PATH??!!Of thanks to god you are of not existant anymore. Enemies (Huevones) * Ecuadorball - WORST BROTHER BESIDES CHILE. YOU CANNOT INTO AMAZON, AND STOP SAYING I EAT PIDGEONS!! REMOVE BANANA (But we are improving relations) * Mexicoball - We both know that I HAVE BETTER GASTRONOMY AND FOOD! INCAIC EMPIRE BETTER THAN AZTEC! Yuo of stole my chances to host the 1970 World Cup! * Canadaball - NO ME COPIE DE TU BANDERA!!! TU TE COPIASTE!!! REMOVE "TRUE NORTH"!!!! * Shining Pathball - NEVER FORGET 1992!!! 2 CAR BOMBS EXPLODED ON AVENIDA LARCO TARGETING CREDIT BANK OF PERU, REMOVE GUZMAN!!!! SOON THE ONLY THING THAT WILL BE LEFT OF YUO IS YOUR WIKIPEDIA PAGE!!! YUO OF HEARING ME COMMIE??!!! I WILL OF REMOVE EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF YOU DAY BY DAY, BUT WE NO MIND NOW BECAUSE YUO OF LEADER CAN INTO JAIL JAJAJAJAJAJAJA * Franceball - 1-0 2018 NO SE VALE NO SE VALE!!!! ES TRAMPA!! COMO!!! MALDITO EUROPEO!!! TRAMPOSO!!! OJALA SE ESTRELLE TU COMBI Y QUE ISISBOLA VUELVA Y MATE A PARISBOLA!!! REMOVE BAGUETTE REMOVE BAGUETTE REMOVE BAGUETTE REMOVE BAGUETTE REMOVE BAGUETTE EVEN THE CHINESE COMPANY REGRETS YOUR 1000 YEAR OLD EXISTENCE I OF GONNA KILL YOU WITH A COMBI AND FUCK UP YOUR CAPITAL LIKE IN 2015 (EVEN THOUGH WE ARE BOTH US ALLIES) FUCKING TUMBLRER I AM GONNA CUT THE EIFFEL TOWER IN HALF AND STEAL ALL YOUR BAGUETTE AND THE MISERABLE THING YOU CALL YOUR COUNTRY WILL BE FUCKING GONE WITHIN SECONDS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA * Denmarkball - COMO ME METISTE GOL??!!! TAPE BIEN MI ARCO!!! REMOVE LEGO!! NEVER FORGET 1-0. YUOR FAULT I COULD NOT INTO WORLD CUP!!! (Also you could have won France 2-0 so the poor Chinese company didn't refund all his products, poor ching chong...) * ISISball - We never of actually met but what I can say is STOP OF FUCKING KILLING PEOPLE ON THE MIDDLE EAST FUCKING TERRORIST (The only good thing you did is attack Parisball) * Al-Qaedaball - NEVER FORGET 2004!! YOU ATTACKED MY MOM'S CLAY AND EXPLODED SOME TRAINS!! I NEVER MET YOU BUT YOU OF ARE A FUCKING ISLAMIC TERRORIST AND WANTS TO KILL MILLIONS OF PEOPLE ON RICH COUNTRIES AND STAY AWAY FROM MY CLAY!!! How to Draw Peruball is quite easy to draw, in fact most people drawing Peruball don't need a tutorial, but if you don't think it's easy then look this tutorial. 1. Draw a big circle. 2. Inside of the circle, add a large red line on the left side. 3. Add ANOTHER large red line on the right side. 4. Color all the inside of both lines red. 5. In case you haven't do this, color the center white. 6. Add the eyes, and then you are done. Family (Fahmilia) * Spainball - Mother * Second Spanish Republicball - Grandmother * Spanish Empireball - Great Grandmother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Kingdom of Italyball - Great Uncle * Papal Statesball - Greater Uncle * Byzantine Empireball - Great Great Uncle * Western Roman Empireball - Great Great Uncle * SPQRball - Great Great Great Dad * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin * Angolaball - Cousin * Mozambiqueball - Cousin * East Timorball - Cousin * Somaliaball - Adoptive Cousin * Libyaball - Adoptive Cousin * Algeriaball - Cousin * Moroccoball - Brother * Ivory Coastball - Cousin * Maliball - Cousin * Beninball - Cousin * Guineaball - Cousin * Mauritaniaball - Cousin * Nigerball - Cousin * Tunisiaball - Cousin * Senegalball - Cousin * Burkina Fasoball - Cousin * Togoball - Cousin * Nigeriaball - Cousin * Gambiaball - Cousin * Chadball - Cousin * Republic of the Congoball - Cousin * Central African Republicball - Cousin * Gabonball - Cousin * Cameroonball - Cousin * São Tomé and Príncipeball - Cousin * Madagascarball - Cousin * Dijiboutiball - Cousin * Comorosball - Cousin * Vietnamball - Cousin * Laosball - Cousin * Cambodiaball - Cousin Regional departments (Los Dhepahtamentos) #Amazonasball - He usually like rivers and water. #Ancashball - He hates earthquakes and avalanches, also seems to really like high mountains and gain tourists. #Apurímacball - He is very close to Cuzcoball, he likes trees and rivers. #Arequipaball - The 2nd most urbanized department on Peruball, he once was the capital before Limaball took his place. #Ayacuchoball - He has so many colonial churchs, he also has a temple. #Cajamarcaball - He misses to be part of the Inca Empireball. #Callaoball - My only harbor, proud son, hates Limaball, he almost got anschlussed by him. #Cuzcoball - Place of one of the wonders of the world, Machu Picchu, which is one of the reasons Peruball gets many tourists. #Huancavelicaball - Like Limaball but he has many colonial places. #Huánucoball - He loves his parks, they are one of the best things to him. #Icaball - Hates earthquakes so much, he loves beaches and the night. #Junínball - He loves papa a la huancaina so much. #La Libertadball - Around 3 cultures of the Inca Empireball controlled his clay. #Lambayequeball - His clay is very hot, in fact most of his clay is desert and beach. #Limaball - The capital of Peru, he loves panettone and Inca Kola, he usually shops everyday. #Loretoball - He is the most developed department on the Peruvian part of the Amazon Rainforest. #Madre de Diosball - One of the most urbanized areas on Peru, he is in the amazon rainforest and borders Boliviaball and Brazilball. #Moqueguaball - Has beautiful mountains, he was once part of Chileball but there were some riots and it was ceded to Peruball once again. #Pascoball - Kinda poor but has many resources inside of his clay. #Piuraball - Good place for Malagasy #Punoball - Many people living on his clay are dying because of the winter, it is very cold there. #San Martínball - Another beautiful department, his capital copied Nigeria's flag. #Tacnaball - Another department that was ceded back to Peruball on 1931 after the riots. #Tumbesball - He has so many beautiful beaches and close to the equator so there is a beautiful sunset. He will soon anschluss Guayaquilball #Ucayaliball - He borders most of Brazil, not so developed but has amazing rivers. Trivia * He hates vegans because they overexert his quinoa production capabilities. * One of the few countryballs to have up to three flags. *It is third for silver and copper production, and sixth for gold. * Identifies with Bolivia on vegan-hating. Gallery Image B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya Countryballs_portuguese_by_letzzia-dbz5uvk.png 1eJm41i.png Peruballnow.png Peruball2.png Peru coat of arms.png Peruball by Obliterador.png Peruball Guerra del Pacífico.png tumblr_msmgh5XcPu1syxq4wo1_1280.jpeg ef0jlMU.png 18F.jpg|Competing with soda with Colombiaball, Brazilball, and USAball 126470550825.gif|Peru cannot help Countryball-Peru-1.jpg FEGm8Pm.png tumblr_mvzayxYtch1syxq4wo1_1280.png|Peru's dream Peru.png|User:ScrewMcGru's new Peruball 23rd time's a charm.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Peruball surfing.jpg Countryball-peru-1.png July28th.jpg|Proud to be Peruvian Chile is devil.png OM0LemT.png I4QbYnb.png 640px-Peru - Libano - Austria - Canada.png Tumblr mppls8hQsJ1syxq4wo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mrr974LqSY1rxe1rc.png Eip.jpg 41814 105107092884943 9513 n.jpg Peruballnow.png Tumblr ngumeyIevy1syxq4wo1 1280.png Tumblr nay466d0E71syxq4wo1 1280.png Tumblr n9ld5ezX6R1syxq4wo1 500.jpg 10155342 657514070971232 8748948687698321326 n.png|Peru's regionballs Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png tcNr1YQ.png 82jVevX.png TTmRjDq.png Countryballs-Peru-1.png koNAg3v.png 'hMpD3YG.png Opera Mundi new.png 'fIcyCxy.png VIPjz2W.png|Here shielded VoNkUek.png GVeNlcJ.png 'rVc7Klw.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png Argentina-Peru-Ecuador-War.jpg ErQuQ4s.png No More Drugs.gif Best Wine.png Names for Turkey.png Chain Reactions.jpg Different Gamers.png Selling Putos.png Video Links * Instagram Page * Peru cannot quecha break [redux] *Inca de:Perukugel es:Perúball zh:秘鲁球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Catholic Category:Peruball Category:Republic Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Desert Category:Mountains Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Democracy Category:Christian Lovers Category:Multiethnic Category:Potato lovers Category:Coffee Category:Pro Israel Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Middle Power Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Three lines Category:Unitary Category:Drug Removers Category:Terrorist removers Category:Nazi Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Characters Category:Rich